At the present time, a golfer first goes to get his golf cart, and then comes to the clubhouse where his golf clubs have been cleaned and stored.
The golfer then plays golf, and when he is done, the golfer goes back to the clubhouse to have his clubs removed and stored again. The golfer then brings his cart to the storage shed.
The present invention eliminates the above-described various steps the golfer goes through.
The prior, but not necessarily relevant, art is exemplified by Theckston U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,364, Williams U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,122, and Townsend, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,970.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of the prior art and conventional devices and techniques.